


When the sun does down

by kuroasuga



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Begging, Bi-Curiosity, Cam Boy! Yuta, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Feelings, First Time Viewer! Jaehyun, Jaehyun’s never done this kinda thing before it’s all Johnny’s fault, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Friends, Romance, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Yuta’s taken a liking to Jaehyun, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroasuga/pseuds/kuroasuga
Summary: -So Jaehyun… how do you want me?”The five-word question caused a stir low in Jaehyun’s gut. He took a deep breath to control whatever sudden urge was rising within him. The room was getting way too hot, he should have opened a window.“You can request for me to be on my back, laid out in front of you… or on my knees using one of the many toys I have off camera… or… you can tell me your kinks. I’m open to anything.”The man leaned in close and whispered. “And I mean anything.-
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 42
Kudos: 274





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Waddup Ncity!
> 
> I wrote this to take a break from my other fics lol plus /cam boy yuta/ 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Deep breath in.   
Deep breath out. 

Jaehyun fidgeted with his shirt sleeves while he waited for the video call to connect.

His eyes followed the loading circle as it made its rounds on the screen, a type of calming hypnosis; one that almost made him forget what he was waiting for.

He brushed his bangs back and straightened his position. The bed dipped under his weight and the springs croaked, he was nervous but then again, why wouldn’t he be?

His laptop screen came to life and in front of him sat a young man with several piercings on his left ear. His hair was white with lavender highlights and the strands curled in on themselves as they attempted to flow freely, wave after wave of colour overlapping. 

The man fingered the silver dangling from the lobe and looked into the camera with a smirk that would have made Jaehyun’s knees weak if he wasn’t already sitting down. 

“H-hi” he croaked out, coughing to try and clear his throat. 

“I-I erm-“

“Did your payment go through?” the man asked and Jaehyun nodded.

“This was a gift from a friend! I- erm- I have the proof-“

“I was kidding.” The man with white hair said and chuckled.

He stretched with a yawn and Jaehyun watched his shirt raise just enough for him to see his navel piercing. It was cool. 

“I wouldn’t be talking to you if I didn’t get paid first.” 

Jaehyun swallowed. His heart was pounding in his chest. He’d never done this kind of thing before so naturally the palms of his hands were beginning to sweat. 

And evidently the man in the screen had noticed.

“Your first time?” the question awoke Jaehyun out of his day dream and he nodded again, a little more sheepishly than before.

The man trailed his hands up his chest, he fingered the buttons on his shirt but remained keeping eye contact with his customer. His voice lowered as he ran his tongue over his top lip. 

“You don’t need to be nervous, I’ll take care of you.”

Jaehyun exhaled shakily. He shifted on his bed, moving back up a little to give himself more room and saw the man slowly pop open the buttons on his shirt until he could shimmy the fabric off his shoulders.

“What’s your name, cutie?” Jaehyun tripped over his tongue trying to remember how to speak. The man palmed his smooth hairless chest, sighing at his own touch.

“J-Jeong… Jeong Jaehyun!”

The man chuckled. “Just your first name, I’m not the police.”

He heard the man laugh over the low humming of his laptop motor and watched his fingers play at the drawstring of his sweatpants. 

“So Jaehyun… how do you want me?”

The five-word question caused a stir low in Jaehyun’s gut. He took a deep breath to control whatever sudden urge was rising within him. The room was getting way too hot, he should have opened a window. 

“I’m not too sure.”

“You can request for me to be on my back, laid out in front of you… or on my knees using one of the many toys I have off camera… or… you can tell me your kinks. I’m open to anything.”

The man leaned in close and whispered. “And I mean anything.”

Jaehyun felt a little lightheaded because in that moment all his blood rushed to his cock. He kneaded at his jeans, trying to alleviate some of the pressure but his movement didn’t go unnoticed.

“I’m down for whatever.” He finally said; lump in his throat easing slightly. 

The man smiled and itched his sweatpants off. 

“My name is Yuta, by the way.”

Yuta… the name rolled off Jaehyun’s tongue like syrup. He liked it. He was sure it was a fake name but it didn’t matter.

Yuta held his trousers up to the screen and dropped them with a thud and Jaehyun was left to his imagination on whether the man was wearing underwear or not. 

“Why don’t we do something easy? I don’t want to waste your friends money now.”

Jaehyun agreed and suddenly Yuta’s eyes changed to something darker, mischievous, that made Jaehyun shiver in his warm room.

“Strip.”

Jaehyun’s eyebrows raised at Yuta’s words. His hands reached for the edge of his jumper, hesitant.

“You mean…?”

Yuta nodded. “All of it. Off. Quickly.”

Shaky hands reached for the hem of his shirt as Yuta leaned back and watched with interest.

It wasn’t so much that Jaehyun was embarrassed of his body, in fact Jaehyun was quite proud of his physique. But having someone watch your every move with unblinking eyes, watching you remove the last items of clothing, made him feel embarrassment he’d never experienced before.

He shook his briefs in front of the camera as proof and placed them on the bed with the rest of his discarded outfit and sat in silence, and Yuta smiled and inched closer to his computer screen.

“You have a nice body, do you work out?” he asked; voice dropping into something sinister. 

Jaehyun gulped and nodded a few times. “Only when I’m free.”

Yuta rolled his eyes. His hands wandered up to his neck, flattening his palms against the pale skin and massaging down to his stomach with a hum. 

Jaehyun’s eyes followed the movement with a gulp. He admired how unfazed Yuta seemed by everything, yet Jaehyun most likely wasn’t his last client of the day. 

“You still with me?” Yuta asked and Jaehyun’s eyes snapped back up to meet the mans. 

“Yeah… Yeah sorry, I am.” 

Yuta chuckled. He ran his hands through his hair, making sure to tilt his head back slightly so Jaehyun could see the curve of his neck and the way his adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed exaggeratedly. It annoyed Jaehyun that such a simple action made his cock twitch in his lap.

“What do you normally use when you touch yourself?” the man asked. 

Jaehyun reached over to his desk, careful not to fall off his bed entirely and presented a bottle of scent oil. 

“I don’t own lube.” He said quietly and lowered his gaze when he saw Yuta begin to laugh. 

“It’s good enough.” 

The oil hung loose in Jaehyun’s hand as he waited for the next order from Yuta, and when the silver haired man rested back on his elbows, Jaehyun saw the bounce of his cock follow him. 

Yuta stares at the monitor, cock flush and curved against his stomach and straining against hot skin. It made Jaehyun salivate. 

He unconsciously licked his lips, trying and failing to look away. He examined the dusty shade of Yuta’s chest and how it contrasted against his darker pink nipples. His arms were toned, not as muscular as his own but enough that he could hold someone against a door as he fucked them into an inch of their life, and the same could be said for his thighs and calves, all muscle; minimal fat. 

“What are you thinking about?” Yuta asked and began to trace his fingers over his stomach again. 

Jaehyun tripped over his words as he tried to reply. He was malfunctioning, he could feel his own cock leaking against his thighs, head sitting in a pool of its own juices while he watched Yuta’s hands trail dangerously low to his own member. 

“I was just admiring your body, it’s nice.”

Yuta snorted. “Just nice?”

“You’re downright gorgeous, and I wish you were here so I could bend you over my desk and fuck you until you only know my name.” Jaehyun wants to say, but doesn’t know if it’s crossing the line, so instead he nods again. 

Yuta runs his tongue over his lips with a smirk that shows all of his teeth and Jaehyun finally sees him curl his fingers one by one around his cock. 

“Are you going to join me?” 

Jaehyun exhales and twists the cap off his make shift lube to pour a decent amount on his hand and place the bottle near his computer.

“Just copy what I do, okay?”

Yuta tightens his grip around himself and sighs, smile back on his lips as he watched Jaehyun copy his action.

He takes it slow, loosely stroking himself while unblinkingly watching Jaehyun’s hand rub over the base to the tip. 

He noticed Jaehyun’s mouth is parted and his mildly hairy chest is raising rhythmically, he’s unable to take his eyes off of Jaehyun because he wants to see Jaehyun give into pleasure. His guard is still up and Yuta intends to break it down.

Yuta moves his unoccupied hand to his inner thigh and rakes his nails over the sensitive skin, red tracks blooming in its wake.

His grip gets tighter and Jaehyun copies him again, releasing a gasp so quiet Yuta could have missed it if he wasn’t paying attention.

“You’re big.” Yuta says. The tone of his voice had dropped and it channels deep into Jaehyun’s gut.

He lets his eyes flutter shut as he pauses at the head of his cock. His thumb gathers up the precum and uses it to massage the slit and it takes everything in Jaehyun not to fall back against his bed and let himself go. 

“Talk to me.” He whispers. He needs Yuta’s voice to guide him through his orgasm. This stranger that’s managed to push all his buttons and get him hot from the bare minimum. He had a hold on him and Jaehyun needed more.

Jaehyun could hear squelching from Yuta’s side and a weak moan, Jaehyun knew it was all for show but he couldn’t care less.

“If I was with you right now, I’d be behind you kissing down your spine. I’d have your hands tied behind your back so you couldn’t touch yourself until I said it was allowed, but a part of me thinks you enjoy being dominated.”

Jaehyun’s hand slipped back around himself, all rules of “copy me” gone out the window as he listened to Yuta describe how he’d tease him. 

“My lips would be on your neck, kissing torturously slow and listening to your whimpers, silently begging me to hurry up and touch you but I wouldn’t. You’ve never been pushed to your limit have you? Never experienced pure pleasure through agony and teasing. It would destroy you, I want to destroy you.”

At that Jaehyun did moan, his arm shook with how vigorously he jerked his cock. Sweat dropped down his temples and on to his collarbones and his gut churned in his pending climax.

He whispered for more, head tipped back in the air as he twisted his wrist with every upwards stroke. He’d never been this turned on in his entire life, Yuta had a hold on his body that was going to leave him wanting more.

“I’m close.” He said and heard Yuta click his tongue.

“If you were in my room I’d edge you, would you like that? I’d push you on your back and ride you lazily. My hips would grind close to your own and I’d force you to watch me while I gasp out your name and tell you how full you make me feel, and at the last minute I’d pull you out, leaving you on the cusp of your orgasm and feeling an insanity you’d never experienced.”

Jaehyun’s heart was beating rapidly, his balls tightened and his cock twitched violently in his palm and a few tugs later he was groaning Yuta’s name and his come was dripping off his knees and on to the bed sheets. 

When Jaehyun opened his eyes, the room was spinning. He felt hazy, unable to focus properly as he attempted to regulate his breathing. 

He saw Yuta on the screen and the man was still smiling. He was resting on an elbow against a pile of cushions, toying with the skin of his cock with hooded eyes. 

“Come back to me yet?” he asked and Jaehyun gave him a weak nod.

“You came pretty hard there, it’s a shame I couldn’t catch it all in my mouth.”

Jaehyun bit his lip and looked away from the screen for a second. 

He felt disgusting but strangely liberated. The more he crashed from his high the more aware he was becoming. 

“Umm… thanks…” he mumbled; trying to hide the mess with the corner of his sheets. 

Yuta winked at him. “No problem.”

Jaehyun watched Yuta lean toward the computer screen, solid jaw and cheekbones up close and in high definition. 

“I guess I’ll see you next time.” 

Jaehyun opened his mouth to say this was a one-time thing but Yuta was gone, disconnected from the call and leaving Jaehyun alone to his thoughts and the home page of the website.

This was a gift from his friends, he wasn’t coming back.

He had no reason to come back. 

Did he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Jaehyun didn’t know how he ended up back on the call.

It had been two weeks since he’d come to the voice of another man. A hot man. A hot man that happened to be a cam boy.

The event blurred in his mind, contoured to make himself feel better, but then he gets a flashback of the reality and how good he felt imagining Yuta breathing down his neck, touching him and pushing him closer to his orgasm.

The fact that he couldn’t stop thinking about this stranger drove him crazy.

At work he couldn’t concentrate, the constant flow of memories rolled in and left him wound up. His body felt taut, stiff to the touch from days of sexual frustration building up in his system, and by the end of the day he was shaking.

And since that day he’d cursed and praised his best friend Johnny for buying him that thirty minutes of pleasure.

And so he was back again, watching the same loading screen as his heart palpitations got more severe.

He already had his shirt and trousers off and propped his laptop on his bed besides him while he laid on his side, resting on one elbow with a hand covering his cheek.

The call connected and the first thing Jaehyun noticed was that Yuta had changed his hair colour. It was now a bright red with hints of neon orange; it suited him and Jaehyun was starting to think that every hair colour would look good on him.

Yuta laughed and his trademark earrings jangled when his shoulders moved. Jaehyun’s eyes followed the curve of his lips as they turned feline and mischievous.

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Yuta said.

He sounded a little breathless and was matching Jaehyun in lack of clothing. His chest shone with dried sweat and it lead Jaehyun to believe that Yuta had just finished up with a previous client.

“I told you you’d be back.”

Jaehyun didn’t reply, he swallowed thickly and worried his lip with his teeth, wondering what to say.

“Umm… it wasn’t planned.”

Dumb reply, Jaehyun hated himself.

Yuta cocked an eyebrow accusingly but shrugged, resting back against his chair and trying to regulate the rapid rise and fall of his breathing.

“What do you want?”

Jaehyun hadn’t thought that far. The entire time his goal had been to just see Yuta and come, and he’d achieved one thing on his list.

“It’s up to you.”

Yuta laughed again, a little louder and Jaehyun couldn’t help but feel embarrassed for himself.

“Most people already know what they want when they come to see me. They know what makes them hot, they tell me their filthiest desires that they wouldn’t dare share with the rest of the world, and I fulfil them.”

Jaehyun eyes widened watching Yuta stand from his seat completely and make his way over to his bed. He crawled over on all fours, careful to keep his eyes plastered on Jaehyun as he made himself comfortable and Jaehyun didn’t know he was holding his breath the entire time.

“I’m not most people.” He said and moisturised his drying lips.

“I don’t know what I want.”

Yuta hummed and fingered the hem of his pants. He dipped his fingers under the waistband, eyelashes fluttering as he lowered his eyes to look at himself and Jaehyun could see Yuta already growing hard under the material.

“You did so well last time. Remember how good it felt to let go? Try it again.”

Jaehyun had to admit Yuta had a point. The last time he was here he felt amazing. It was freeing to just exist and feel, no thoughts just Yuta.

His hand rested on the front of his underwear and pulled at the cotton in a weak attempt to make his hard on a little more comfortable, but it was getting increasingly more difficult when Yuta was teasing him from behind his screen.

“Anything you want… just tell me.”

Jaehyun remained silent as his mind whirled. This is the second time Yuta had stated he’ll do anything he wants; but Jaehyun couldn’t think, he was too caught up in wanting Yuta to do everything and nothing.

“Touch yourself.” He eventually says, and it catches Yuta off guard.

“Come again?”

Jaehyun sits up a little, giving Yuta his full attention and sighed so delicately it could have been a moan.

“Before you answered my call you had just finished with someone else, right? You looked satisfied, a glow you can only achieve post orgasm, which means you just came and you must still be sensitive.”

Jaehyun smiles when he sees Yuta look away from the screen, blush creeping back into his cheeks.

“I want you to touch yourself again. Slowly. And don’t stop no matter how difficult it gets.”

Yuta exhales. He rolls his head back to the screen, head cocked and resting on his shoulder.

“And what’s it in for me?”

Jaehyun scoffs. “Nothing. Did you forget I am your client?”

Jaehyun wouldn’t say he’s a demanding person, in fact he pretty much let others walk over him with no intentions of retaliation, but with Yuta, something awakened inside him.

And it both scared and excited him.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, wordlessly trying to dominate the other, but Jaehyun was deemed the successor when Yuta tunnelled himself and began to stroke his cock back to hardness.

“Is this what you wanted to see?” He asked; member growing stiffer with every tug.

Jaehyun didn’t reply, instead he’d become absorbed in the way Yuta played with his cock.

He knew how to get himself hard quickly, probably learned how to in the business he was in, but Jaehyun didn’t want him to do the generic routine and fake his moans, he wanted to enjoy him, to let Jaehyun see a side of him that wasn’t work.

“Slowly.” He repeated, his own hand resting just above his dick.

Yuta’s eyes screwed shut, he swallowed down his moans, not wanting to give Jaehyun the satisfaction of being right and pursed his lips together as he breathed out a hot huff of air.

“Do you wanna know what my previous client asked for?” Yuta mumbled lowly.

His hand dipped to his balls and massaged them generously. His cock stood proud once again, shiny with wetness thanks to lube and his own juices. Jaehyun’s stomach twitched at the thought of lapping it up with his tongue.

“Wouldn’t that break your worker/client contract?”

Yuta shrugged. “As long as I don’t mention any names or personal details what’s the harm.”

He had a point. Jaehyun gestured for him to continue and Yuta whined slow in his throat.

“He wanted to see me fuck myself on my biggest toy, and if you saw it, you’d know what a monster it is.” Yuta gulped. He’d spread his legs further apart so Jaehyun could see everything.

Jaehyun’s resting hand had travelled to the front of his boxers to knead at his cock, looking for even the slightest bit of relief.

“He wanted me on all fours, asshole turned towards the camera and for me to plunge that bad boy in with no breaks. I would moan his name, say shit like, “God daddy you feel so good,” because apparently he likes being called daddy… but you wanna know the crazy part? Before I came you popped into my mind, and the thought of you fucking into me with no mercy made me come harder than I ever have before.”

Yuta tipped his head back, skull knocking back against a wall and moaned airily; it was high pitched, pornographic and the sound vibrated straight to Jaehyun’s cock.

“Fuck.” Jaehyun whispered.

“You like that? Because if you want, I’ll think of you every time I come. My body seems to react to you differently than with others.”

Yuta’s hand was moving faster, it had become a blur of pale skin and moist slapping.

His moans were becoming more frequent, and Yuta closed his eyes so he could only feel.

Jaehyun knew he was in pain, but the way Yuta was acting made Jaehyun believe he was enjoying the torture.

“If I was with you now… what would you do to me?” Jaehyun asked, and already regretted the question.

Yuta cracked an eye open and smiled wide enough for his teeth to show; masochistic and evil.

“I’d tie your wrist to the bed posts and your legs to the bottom so you’d be spread eagle, then I’d blindfold you so you’d only have my voice to go by… I’d have you create a safe word and before I gagged you, I’d kiss you so disgustingly you’d be begging for me to touch you, to give you anything, even the smallest bit of attention. But I wouldn’t, I’d torture your remaining senses, touch everywhere apart from the one place you wished the most. I’d watch the tears roll down from under your blindfold and the way your back would arch as my tongue swirled around your erect nipples. Something like that.”

Jaehyun flared his nostrils. He could come just from Yuta describing the things he'd to him.

And he knew the man was on the verge of release from the way his cock swelled and the way he wasn’t trying to hold back any noise.

He looked positively gorgeous and Jaehyun wanted to fuck him.

“Are you close?” He asked and Yuta nodded vigorously.

He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, eyes rolling back as his free hand racked through his hair. Jaehyun tried to remind himself that it was all a show, that Yuta was getting paid to put on a performance for him but that voice was so quiet in the back of his mind he couldn’t help deluding himself that Yuta wanted him.

“Come on your chest.” He said and Yuta complied.

Streaks of translucent goo spattered on his skin, contrasting against pink and Jaehyun’s name dripped from Yuta’s tongue as the rest of his endorphins flooded his system.

Jaehyun was straining against the elastic material of his underwear. It hurt, his brain screamed at him to copy Yuta but he was too engrossed with the rise and fall of Yuta’s chest while in recovery and how his eyes reminded squeezed tight in concentration, basking in the afterglow of two orgasms back to back.

“My time is nearly up, I should go.” Jaehyun said, sitting up to move his laptop mouse to the glaring red X in the corner of the window.

Yuta ruffled his hair and looked away from the screen, presumably at a nearby clock and back to Jaehyun.

“You still have seven minutes left and you haven’t gotten off yourself.”

Jaehyun shook his head. The fact that he’d become so attached to this man in two sessions had triggered his fight or flight response, and the urge to get away from him was becoming stronger by the second.

“No, it’s okay. Bye.” He said and closed the tab.

Jaehyun looked at his own problem with a strangled groan.

He still had time to shower; he would take care of his situation there, in an environment that didn’t surround Yuta because he was getting dangerously involved with him and Jaehyun couldn’t handle another heartbreak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a littler shorter I apologise the next one will be longer for sure :)

Jaehyun wasn’t that much of a drinker; he enjoyed the occasional glass of wine in social situations, maybe a bottle of beer at a work gathering so he didn’t look like the odd one out, but he preferred to keep his alcohol intake to a minimum.

However, he was breaking his own rules tonight.

Johnny watched his friend finish his third pint of beer in awe, whistling when Jaehyun slammed the glass down on the rickety wooden table.

“You sure are knocking them back tonight buddy.”

Jaehyun had every reason to. No matter how hard he tried, Yuta refused to leave his mind.

He saw him everywhere. At his office, in the park, at his local convenience store. His mind was plagued with the man, and every thought sent his heart racing.

Jaehyun called for another round and sighed into his hands.

“I think I have a problem.” He confessed and sees Johnny straighten up in his chair.

“There’s someone I can’t stop thinking about.”

Johnny coo’ed, sudden grin painting his features.

Jaehyun frowned at his friends obvious excitement.

“The cam boy you bought me for my birthday… I didn’t hate it; in fact I didn’t hate it so much that I went back a couple of times… and now I think I’m falling for him.”

Johnny choked on his drink. He plucked some tissues nearby and mopped up the table and Jaehyun could hear his heartbeat in his eardrums waiting for his friends reply.

“What the hell is wrong with you dude? You were only meant to get off, not fall in love.”

Johnny patted his clothes dry and took another sip of his drink. “Who’s ever heard of someone falling in love with a sex worker after one night.”

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. “Umm, Pretty Woman?”

Johnny shrugged. “Hmm yeah, I guess you’re right, but you’re not Richard Gere.”

Jaehyun let out an exasperated sigh. He was already beginning to regret telling Johnny his issues. He knew the chances of them being together were slim to nothing and Jaehyun wanted nothing more than to just allow Yuta to become a distant memory, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t trying hard enough because he didn’t want to.

Johnny snapped his fingers in Jaehyun’s face, wiggling his digits until he came to.

“Dude are you even listening?! I said you’re stressed and over worked. You recently went through a breakup, this is probably your mind on the hunt for a rebound, it’s normal.”

Jaehyun didn’t agree but he wasn’t in the mood to debate his feelings with someone that wasn’t himself.

Johnny slid a piece of paper face down across the table and under Jaehyun’s palm.

“Do you remember Xiaojun? Well he’s having a party this weekend and we’re going; it should be fun. I think… I think you need this.”

Jaehyun turned the paper over and read the address written. If he didn’t agree to this, Johnny would turn up at his apartment anyway.

“Okay, yeah, fine, sure, whatever I’ll come.”

Johnny clinked his glass against Jaehyun’s and raised it in the air with a smile.

“Let’s have a great time on Saturday!”

oOo

A fist full of sheets crumpled in Jaehyun’s palm as his other fucked his fist.

Fresh sweat trickled over his forehead, causing his hair to clump and stick to his skin.

His stomach contracted with every stroke to his heated flesh and he was sure his neighbours were going to complain in the morning.

He took Yuta’s advice and purchased some lube, only there was too much to choose from and he soon found himself overwhelmed; but the store clerk picked one out for him with an ominous smile and said he was sure Jaehyun was going to enjoy this.

And he wasn’t wrong.

The clerk had given him a lube with a heating agent that gives off a soft warmth that engulfed his cock completely; and combined with watching Yuta fuck himself on a toy he’d stuck to a wall and deep throat a seven inch pink rubber cock it was all getting too much too soon.

Jaehyun watched Yuta’s tongue lick over the toy, widening his mouth to take more of the object in and slide his lips to the tip again all while his ass moved back and forth on a shiny black toy.

“Which one do you want to be?” Yuta asked, tongue swirling around the tip.

Jaehyun’s breath hitched. He thought Yuta looked his hottest getting spit roasted.

“Answer me, Jaehyun. Are you fucking my mouth or my ass right now?”

Jaehyun tipped his head back against his pillows, eyes low and looking down at his laptop screen to where Yuta had paused.

“Behind.” He whispered.

Yuta smirked and pushed the pink toy away from him.

He braced his hands on the bed, eyes glued to Jaehyun working over himself, and sunk onto the dildo once again.

“You’re fucking big.” Yuta hisses. “Don’t be gentle with me.”

Jaehyun moaned and threw an arm over his eyes. The wet squelching of both him and Yuta intermingled, creating a beautiful melody of pleasure.

Jaehyun peeked out from under his arm and saw Yuta holding on to the toy and pushing himself back faster.

Jaehyun imagined himself kneeling behind Yuta, palms steady on his hips as he dragged him back on his cock again and again, cheeks spread so he could see himself getting lost in Yuta’s hole.

Jaehyun’s cock jumped violently in his palm and his back arched slightly as the fire in his gut continued to bubble.

“Baby look at me.” Yuta choked out and Jaehyun risked it.

Yuta’s head hung between his shoulder and his mouth formed a perfect oval shape as he gasped out Jaehyun’s name.

“You make me feel so good, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun moaned high as his orgasm hit hard. His throat was dry and he wasn’t taking in enough air and his legs twitched as his cock sputtered out the last drops of come but he couldn’t peel his eyes away from Yuta.

The red haired man had pulled the toy off the wall but remained on all fours while he continued to abuse his hole faster than before. His free hand twisted in the sheets, creeping into his hair to grip the strands as he screamed into a pillow.

“Right there Jaehyun, don’t stop.”

Jaehyun almost wished he could get hard again so he could come a second time because Yuta was a picture right now.

“I won’t stop.” He mumbled, dragging his laptop closer to him. “I won’t stop baby, come for me.”

Yuta’s spine curved magically and emptied himself onto his duvet.

Yuta didn’t move for a while; for so long Jaehyun thought the screen had frozen but then Yuta turned his face to his webcam and smiled and at some point Jaehyun begun to adore his toothy grins.

“That was intense.” Yuta said and flopped down into the bed.

“I’d been thinking about you all day and it kinda just… built up.”

Jaehyun wanted to move Yuta’s sweaty bangs from his face, wanted to kiss down the dip of his spine to the curve of his butt cheeks, wanted to ghost his lips over Yuta’s and compliment him endlessly.

“Normally you freak out and leave around this time but you’re still here, what changed?” Yuta laid on his side watching Jaehyun intimately.

Jaehyun didn’t want to leave just yet.

“Can I pay you to stay a little longer?”

Yuta rolled onto his back and counted something on his fingers before facing Jaehyun again. He pushed his coloured bangs back and Jaehyun’s eyes followed them when they flopped back into place.

“This one’s on the house.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you to everyone to liked, commented, shared, kudoed and everything in between! i’ve been wanting to write cam boy yuta for a while now and i’m glad people are actually liking it lol please enjoy the new chapter x

Jaehyun’s original agenda was to use the free minutes Yuta had given him to get to know him better; ask him a little more about his life that didn’t push the boundaries of their agreement, but the only thing he discovered was that Yuta was Japanese before he had three fingers buried deep inside him and asking for permission to come.

And before he knew it Saturday had rolled round and he was standing in front of Xiaojun’s apartment with Johnny and a bottle of rum.

“Do you plan to stay long?” he asked when Johnny pressed the buzzer.

Jaehyun saw him roll his eyes. “Depends on how drunk I get, which should be your attitude too.”

There was nothing Jaehyun would rather do than be at home with Yuta on a call talking him through his orgasm with that raspy voice he loved so much, but instead he was here and the stench of human sweat and spilt alcohol was around attacking his nostrils.

“Just remember you’re my ride back.” Jaehyun said as the door opened and the two of them were dragged inside.

“Yo, you guys finally made it! Wassup!” Mark Lee. Jaehyun faintly remembers them being on the same baseball team in high school together. Back then Mark had frizzled blonde curly hair and chubby cheeks but now he was grown up and Jaehyun was surprised.

“Long time, no see.” Jaehyun stuck his hand out for Mark to shake but was slapped away and pulled into a hug. And as unusual as it felt Jaehyun didn’t hate it.

He was introduced to new people and reunited with old. He caught up with his old dorm room buddy Doyoung and discovered he was engaged. Jaehyun thought that was pretty amazing considering they were all still young but he wasn’t voted “most likely to have his life together before aged 30” for nothing.

Johnny had convinced him to do shots and all Jaehyun remembers is saying no thank you, blinking, then doing a row of shots with a couple other people in a race to see who could finish the quickest.

And as much as Jaehyun didn’t want to admit it, he was having a good time. The music was good courtesy of Xiaojun’s friend Lucas, and the drinks were never ending.

He hadn’t even thought about Yuta since he’d arrived. Maybe Johnny was right, maybe a night like this was exactly what the doctor had ordered.

At some point during the night Jaehyun found himself on the sofa talking to Mark about what he thought was the best album of the year, but Jaehyun struggled to concentrate. His head was swimming, his eyes drooped while he tried to focus on why he was correct about his choice. His body felt limp, he was starting to regret the five coloured tequila shots he took.

“Hey man, you alright? You don’t look so good.”

Jaehyun nodded and swallowed down the bile that threatened to rise in his throat. He couldn’t vomit right here, in front of all his friends and acquaintances, he just needed to splash some cold water on his face and he’d be fine.

He patted Mark’s thigh, mostly because he needed assistance standing up when Xiaojun jumped in front of him, grinning ear to ear.

“Hey guys, there’s someone I want you to meet. He just arrived, so be nice okay!”

Jaehyun looked up, wondering who the mystery man that prevented him from going to the bathroom was when his eyes widened in shock.

His drunken state disappeared, replaced with a highly concentrated dose of adrenaline when his irises met Yuta’s.

Jaehyun thought he was dreaming, thought he must have passed out on the kitchen floor and this was his mind steering back to his Yuta filled fantasies, but he could feel Mark’s arm on his shoulder and the roar of greetings from all that was occupying the couch, and that’s how Jaehyun knew he was awake and the object of his desires was truly in front of him.

Yuta looked at him just as perplexed. His heavy studded boots were glued to the carpet, leather jacketed arm vibrating slightly from where his hands hid in the pockets. None of them said a word and none of them cared who noticed how they were acting.

Jaehyun needed to leave, he couldn’t deal with Yuta being in front of him right now, his head and his dick were confused.

He stood again and made his way to the bathroom.

The first hit of cold water against his heated face felt like heaven and the others that followed added to the delicious sensation of cooling.

He grasped the sink, watching the liquid trickle down his face. He hated that Yuta was here.

Jaehyun rubbed the heel of his palm into his eyes and replayed what had happened earlier.

Yuta standing in front of him wearing an oversized leather jacket that hung off his shoulders with a mesh tank top that left absolutely nothing to his imagination, with baggy distressed jeans and studded combat boots to match; the sight of him made Jaehyun’s mouth water.

He’d changed his hair colour again; now it was jet black and Jaehyun could imagine himself fisting the strands as he fucked his throat.

Suddenly it was too hard to breathe and there was a familiar snugness to his pants and the last thing he wanted was to have a boner in his friends bathroom.

The bathroom door creaked open and Jaehyun whipped his head around in horror because he forgot flip the lock, but Yuta didn’t once he eased himself into the small room and rested his back against the door.

“Hey stranger.” The smile Jaehyun loved was back and he gulped down a phlegm lump in his throat.

“What are the chances of us both knowing the same people.”

Yuta shrugged jokingly and walked closer to the sink, to Jaehyun, and hoisted himself onto the porcelain.

Jaehyun couldn’t bring himself to look away. He still thought this was a cruel twisted game his mind was playing on him, but all he needed to do was reach out and touch Yuta to see if it was true or not.

“Sorry, I’m-“ He started and took a step closer.

“I’m just trying to come to terms that you’re actually in front of me.”

Yuta’s hand ran over his arm and linked their fingers together, and with that, Jaehyun allowed himself to be pulled forward until he was standing between Yuta’s spread legs and Yuta’s chest was inches away from his own.

“Well hurry up because I’m here and I’m just as shocked as you are.”

Fingers inched into Jaehyun’s scalp, to the baby hairs that stood tall at the back of his neck and suddenly both arms were circled around his neck and Yuta’s lipis were ghosting along his.

“This is sudden.” Jaehyun said, palms holding onto Yuta’s waist underneath his jacket.

He was as thin as Jaehyun imagined, ribs ever so slightly protruding and skin as pale as he looked on screen. He smelt of expensive cologne but it could have been narrowed down to them being at a gathering.

Yuta rubbed their noses together, flexing his fingers against Jaehyun’s skin while he inched his butt closer off the edge of the sink, close enough so Jaehyun could feel their crotches press together.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

Yuta sighed. “Trying to control myself.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes chortling. “And who told you to do that?”

Jaehyun heard a sharp intake of breath and his head was being tilted back and the tip of Yuta’s tongue was running alone his adam’s apple.

“Myself, because if you give me permission, I’ll want you to fuck me in this tiny bathroom.”

Jaehyun knew Yuta could feel his cock throbbing. His jeans restricted him but the bulge was still there.

Jaehyun raised Yuta’s legs and wrapped them around his waist and Yuta gasped once he slotted their mouths together.

The kiss made Jaehyun feel light headed, his skin was crawling with electricity, goose bumps rising wherever Yuta touched. He groaned against Yuta’s mouth and pushed his jacket off until it pooled at his waist and from there, Jaehyun rolled his hips against Yuta’s and was rewarded with the most gorgeous moan he’d ever heard from the other.

“More.” Yuta mumbled and dug the heel of his shoe into Jaehyun’s ass.

Jaehyun complied and rolled his hips again, and again against Yuta’s now peaking erection as his mouth continued to attack his lovers.  
He braced himself against the mirror, palm flat against his reflection. It was becoming unbearably hot in the room and both of them had surpassed the grinding stage but Jaehyun was getting closer and didn’t want to fuck up the flow of things.

Yuta panted against his neck, mumblings of his name loose on his tongue the faster Jaehyun ground their hips together. If this is what Yuta was like from over their clothes touching there was no way Jaehyun was going to survive them being intimate.

Yuta suddenly stopped and traced his hands over Jaehyun’s chest, to his abs and over his jeaned cock.

“You’re straining-“ Yuta said and gave his cock a squeeze, to which Jaehyun groaned and hung his head.

“How badly do you want to fuck me right now?”

Yuta held his crotch captive in one hand and placed the other under Jaehyun’s chin to force him to look up. Jaehyun swallowed, his thick tongue lapped at his lower lip while his eyes remained glued on Yuta’s plump ones.

“You have no idea.”

“Tell me.”

Jaehyun groaned low and grabbed a fistful of Yuta’s hair. He leaned in close to his ear, making sure his next words echoed in the man’s brain.

“I’d make sure you can’t walk when I’m finished with you for the next few of days, so cancel any plans you might have.”

Yuta smirked and kissed Jaehyun’s cheek.

“Is that a promise?”

Yuta undid Jaehyun’s trousers and released his cock and smiled at the whine Jaehyun made.

There was no teasing, Yuta seemed too desperate for that. He fisted Jaehyun’s cock quick and fast, eyes examining the size of Jaehyun in awe.

“I knew you were huge, how is this all going to fit in little ole me.”

Jaehyun choked as he gasped for air, his entire being was shaking; too far gone and close to doing anything other than moaning out obscenities. He knocked their foreheads together, eyes shut as he waited for the rush of release to wash over him.

“Yuta, fuck Yuta, I’m coming, I’m-“

Yuta cupped his palm around the tip just as Jaehyun came and caught all that Jaehyun offered him.

Jaehyun knew he was a mess. His hair pointed in different directions and his shirt was damp with sweat but it was worth it to see Yuta bring his palm to his lips and drink his release in one shot.

“Sour.” He said with a grin.

Jaehyun personally felt as though he was seconds away from passing from the combination of alcohol and orgasm.

He snapped out of his post glow to work Yuta out of his belt when he was stopped.

Jaehyun looked up at his lover. “What’s wrong?”

Yuta wagged his finger. “Part of the edging process, I want my first time with you to blow my mind.”

The man jumped down from the sink and fixed his trousers so his hard on was a little less obvious before patting Jaehyun’s pockets and removing his phone.

He typed something in and placed the device on the sink before walking towards the door.

“You don’t have to pay to talk to me anymore.” Yuta said with a wink; leaving Jaehyun in the room holding up his trousers and flush faced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo

When Jaehyun woke up, it took him a few seconds to remember where he was. His previously crusted eyelids stared up at the ceiling trying to remember the events that took place the night before.

His mouth tasted bad and joints ached in a way that he hadn’t felt since his teens, yet throughout all of it, he couldn’t believe how bizarre it was that Yuta was at the same party.

Flashbacks of his face swarmed Jaehyun’s brain, in person he could truly see what a beauty he was. He made Jaehyun’s heart hurt, he was experiencing the last stages of love; the reality of them being together was settling in and it wasn’t looking bright. 

Jaehyun had a demanding office job and Yuta was a sex worker, they could be together but the chances were slim and he had imagined what it would be like if they began dating; they could move in together, adopt a cat, be the picture perfect couple all their mutual friends would envy, but it just wasn’t realistic. 

And Jaehyun wasn’t sure if he could cope with that.

He peeled himself off his sheets and begrudgingly made his way to the kitchen but stopped at the threshold when he saw Johnny sitting at his coffee table with a fresh mug of French press nestled between his hands. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, suddenly feeling a little exposed in only his boxers. 

Johnny rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle. “I wish I could tell you dude, I don’t even remember how we got back. My car isn’t outside and I can’t find my phone… but that was a crazy night huh?” 

Jaehyun could feel a headache coming along. He took a seat next to Johnny and sighed. “Yeah, crazy indeed.”

Johnny hummed and took a sip of his drink and the intense smell of Colombian coffee beans was making Jaehyun want to gag. 

“I haven’t seen you go in that hard since… the last day of university? When you did keg stands and then went on to do shots off the rugby teams’s stomachs? You remember? We thought we’d have to take you to the hospital that night.”

Jaehyun remembered, and he still shivers thinking about it. 

“I’m surprised I didn’t die.” He replied.

Johnny stood from his seat and poured a cup for Jaehyun who thanked him even though he couldn’t stomach anything in the condition he was currently in. 

“Anyway, I heard something happened between you and Xiaojun’s friend, I didn’t know you were into the punk look, what was his name again? Yuka? Yuti?”

“Yuta…” Jaehyun whispered.

So it wasn’t a dream. Jaehyun really did see Yuta at the party. Yuta’s sunken orbs flashed in his mind, eyes so heavy with lust and desire he couldn’t risk thinking about them outside of his bedroom.

He could faintly hear Johnny still prattling on but was no longer interested. Jaehyun removed himself from the table, ignoring Johnny’s worried stare and turned to make his way back to his room.

“Stay as long as you want but clean up whatever you use.” He said, door clicking shut.

oOo

The name “Yuta” glared back at him from his phone screen. He turned the brightness up, just to see if it was really there. 

His number rested just under his name and Jaehyun’s thumb itched to call it. 

But he was nervous.

Why was he nervous? Was it because he was no longer officially a client? Something about the confidentiality of being a paying customer acted as a life guard for Jaehyun, but now that he was just another person with a crush it was too much.

He threw down his phone but picked it up again within the same second. 

From the living room he could hear the TV on, and Johnny’s loud laugh and it provided some comfort to him, reminding him that he wasn’t all alone in his apartment, wondering if he should call a boy like a high school virgin. 

He took a deep breath and pressed call and it only took two rings for the call to connect. 

“Hey.” Yuta’s sensual voice echoed over the line and Jaehyun sighed into the receiver. 

“So this really is your number.”

Jaehyun heard rustling over the line and assumed Yuta was getting up from his bed.

“Did you think some other Yuta jerked you off last night?”

Jaehyun folded his arm under his head and swallowed his saliva.

“I had to make sure I was talking to the right one.”

Yuta chuckled over the line and Jaehyun cursed himself for feeling the effects of it.

They spoke about nonsensical things for a few minutes, things that made them both laugh and Jaehyun refused to acknowledge the rapid beating of his heart whenever Yuta chuckled into his ear.

And Jaehyun couldn’t stop the word vomit of his next sentence. 

“What are you doing tonight?” he asked and automatically face palmed. He promised himself he’d try not to come across as desperate but all was lost as soon as he heard the sweet tones of Yuta’s voice.

“It’s a Sunday so I was planning on sorting out my work schedule for the week, but it sounds like you have plans for me, am I correct?”

Jaehyun gulped.

“Let me take you out to dinner, I want to get to know you better.”

Jaehyun counted that Yuta was silent for exactly eight seconds before he heard his lips part.

“… Like a date?”

“If you want it to be.” 

Yuta hummed in thought. “And if I say no?” 

Jaehyun’s heart was in his throat. “Then I’ll respect your decision.”

“And if I say yes?”

Jaehyun felt as if he was about to pass out. “I’ll send you the location and time.”

Yuta fell silent again and this time Jaehyun counted it was ten seconds.

“Let’s see which one I pick.”

oOo

When Yuta hung up he could have screamed. Never in his life did he think someone as handsome and caring as Jaehyun would be interested in him. 

He clutched his phone to his chest, eyes wide and lips curled at the corners.

His phone dinged; it was a message from Jaehyun and as promised, he had sent the location of a restaurant and the time. 

Seven PM.

Yuta looked at the time, it was already four forty-five, he still had time but he was feeling jittery.

All of his thoughts revolved around Jaehyun, and when he finally got to touch him after weeks of limited interaction, it was better than he had imagined.  
Yuta’s fingers tingled from where he remembered having them around Jaehyun’s neck. Their bodies slotted so well together he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so excited to be in another person’s presence.

He traced where Jaehyun touched him, where his fingertips pushed into his skin. Jaehyun had a solid build, one that could fuck him up against a wall and not lose stamina.

His hand reached into his underwear and loosely grasped his now heated flesh.

He remembered how Jaehyun’s lips felt against his, plump and full, and his tongue that was so eager to enter his mouth and taste his saliva.

Yuta relaxed into his mattress, imagining his hand was Jaehyun’s.

He remembered how hot it was when Jaehyun folded his legs around his waist and pulled him closer, the warmth he gave off that only elevated the natural talcum powder scent on his skin. 

Yuta gasped when he unconsciously tightened his grip, massaging his cock in long strokes.

He closed his eyes and saw Jaehyun’s smile; teeth white and perfect with a side order of cute dimples and how the bags under his eyelids somehow made him even sexier. 

A little “ah” escaped Yuta’s lips as a fresh glob of precum trickled down his length.

Yuta released his hold and toed his boxers off. He gathered up some of the liquid on his cock with his index and brought it towards his hole and pressed in until the knuckle. 

It didn’t hurt, one finger was never enough to get him off but it was enough to drive him crazy.

He closed his eyes again and fingered his hole gently and imagined Jaehyun was hovering over him, one hand between his cheeks and the other holding his face. 

“Does it feel good?” Yuta moaned hearing imaginary Jaehyun’s voice so close to him. 

Yuta tilted his head back and replied with a drawn out “yes”. 

“Talk to me baby.” 

Yuta bit into his fist, eyes rolling back and legs spreading further apart at the first nudge of his prostate. His cock was leaking nonstop and his breathing was getting faster, but imaginary Jaehyun didn’t stop, he watched Yuta moan out his name over and over, watched the way his head thrashed to the side as his solo finger continued to massage his prostate. 

“Oh god, Jaehyun.” Yuta groaned out, hips meeting each of his shallow thrusts. 

“I’m- just a little more-“

Imaginary Jaehyun tutted and stopped and Yuta choked on his spit holding back a cry of pain.   
He remembered he was still edging himself, and Yuta groaned in frustration.

Yuta laid still, ignoring the throb of his cock begging for release. He looked at his phone and saw the time was just after five PM, he had two hours. 

oOo

Yuta fiddled with his coat as he sucked on his cigarette on a street corner. He was a little early but he didn’t trust public transport.

After an hour of deciding what to wear he settled with a single oversized navy blue shirt and black skinny jeans.

He tapped his foot in anticipation, cigarette hanging from his lips while he looked at his watch again, five minutes left.

He watched the bystanders scroll past him without a care in the world, couples holding hands and sharing ice cream, he faintly wonders if Jaehyun would be into that kind of cheesy stuff.

Yuta flicked away his cigarette and chewed on a piece of gum but from the corner of his eye he saw a car slow down and someone exit. 

The gum dropped out of his mouth when he saw it was Jaehyun in a dark purple velvet suit and hair gelled back, with a thin strand of hair dangling in front of his forehead. 

Yuta was lost for words, which was rare for him. He watched Jaehyun check his watch and straighten out his suit, catching the attention of a couple of women walking by him. 

He looked absolutely breath-taking, and Yuta felt he didn’t deserve him. 

He waved sheepishly and Jaehyun smiled when he spotted him. 

“Sorry I’m late.” He said, voice practically dripping with sex. “Traffic was a nightmare.”

“You’re not late.” Was all Yuta could manage without biting his tongue. 

He eyed Jaehyun from head to toe, sucking in a deep inhale when he reached his crotch.

“Are you okay?” Yuta was not. 

“Sure, should we go in?” He stuffed his hands into his pockets and trotted off to the restaurant and Jaehyun watched him dumbfounded.

They were shown to their table and the first thing Yuta noticed was how insanely underdressed he was. Jaehyun hadn’t told him what kind of restaurant they were going to and everywhere he looked, people were in suits or dresses. He thought they were going for burgers.

Jaehyun pushed past him and pulled out his chair with a smile and Yuta could feel the blood flush his face.

“You’ll make people suspicious if you do things like that.” He whispered.

Jaehyun rested his elbows on the table and balanced his chin on the back of his hands. 

“Do gestures like that make you uncomfortable? If so, I won’t do it again.” 

Yuta hated and adored how considerate Jaehyun was, he was one of a kind and it made Yuta want to crawl over the table and pull him into a kiss by the lapels. 

“No, it’s fine… I don’t mind.”

Yuta glanced at Jaehyun and saw that he was staring at him; his eyes were soft and the artificial light from the candle added a twinkle to his sapphire orbs, he could get lost if he wasn’t careful but Yuta couldn’t bring himself to care if he did. 

“I’m happy you decided to turn up.” Jaehyun broke the silence and ushered for the waiter. 

“Do you drink wine? I called ahead of time and asked for my favourite bottle, I hope you like it. And if you don’t it’s not a problem! Our waiter is an expert in all things liquor, he’ll talk you through the best they have to offer.” 

Yuta felt overwhelmed, no one had ever treated him like this before. He’d always been the one to care for his lovers; the last guy he was with thought romance could be found in a takeaway container. 

But Jaehyun? Yuta’s chest felt tight. 

“I like wine.” Was his reply and Jaehyun smiled again. 

They clinked their glasses and took a sip and Yuta had to admit Jaehyun knew his wines. 

“You look beautiful tonight.” Jaehyun mumbled from his glass and Yuta scoffed.

“Me? Have you seen yourself?” 

Jaehyun’s laugh made Yuta’s heart burst. 

“You always look beautiful to me.”

Yuta took another sip of his drink, tracing the runaway that escaped the corner of his mouth and sucked on the tip of his finger. 

“Even when I’m naked?”

Jaehyun leaned in close. “Especially when you’re naked.” 

Before Yuta could reply, their waiter presented them with menus but eating anything other than Jaehyun was the last thing on his mind. 

He toed one of his shoes off and pressed it gently against Jaehyun’s crotch and chuckled at Jaehyun’s immediate reaction. His eyes bulged, nails digging into the menu creating crescent moons into the leather cover. 

Yuta nestled his baby finger between his teeth and furrowed his brows as he pressed harder and saw Jaehyun’s hitched gasp. 

“I dunno about you but I’m in the mood to eat something different.” He dipped his finger in his wine and sucked it into his mouth; making sure Jaehyun could see his tongue lapping up the juices.

Jaehyun relaxed his grip but he remained looking at his lover.

“You can have whatever you want, me included.”

Yuta kneaded Jaehyun’s cock under the table, the heel of his foot moving back and forth along the hardening length. 

He leaned in close, looking around the restaurant to make sure only Jaehyun could hear. 

“I fingered myself to you before I came here, and it felt so fucking amazing, it only made me want your cock so much more. Remember I told you I’ve been edging myself? I want you to change that.” 

Yuta thought Jaehyun was about to collapse. He looked weak, eyelids fluttering and mouth mumbling something incoherent. 

Jaehyun called the waiter again and retrieved his wallet from his back pocket. 

“I can get to know you tomorrow morning.” And with that, Yuta smirked knowing what was coming next.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Smut! Smut!

By the time they had arrived at Yuta’s apartment, the rain had made itself known. Heavy droplets knocked on the windows, demanding attention, but Jaehyun refused to give it. The combination of Yuta’s restless hands in the cab and the idea of them finally being alone clouded his thoughts, and he’d be a fool to give anything his attention that wasn’t the beautiful man standing in front of him in damp clothing.

As soon as the door shut, Yuta was on him and Jaehyun took everything he was willing to give.

Yuta’s directionless hands touched every part of him in a frenzy of need. He backed Jaehyun against the front door, mouth attacking plump lips and fingers working off each other’s clothing. 

Jaehyun snaked an arm around Yuta’s waist and pulled him closer, loving the groan that vibrated against his lips. 

“It’s almost romantic… kissing in wet clothing; we’re just missing a fireplace and a cream fur rug.” Jaehyun joked.

He was rewarded with Yuta’s signature chuckle along with another groan when his clammy fingers inched their way under his shirt and begun palming at skin. 

“I have a space heater and a couple white shirts if you’re not fancy.” Yuta moved along Jaehyun’s face to lay kisses along his cheeks, down the bridge of his nose to the tip of his chin before stopping at his neck.

Jaehyun swallowed and clung onto his lover tighter once Yuta placed small kisses along the side of his neck. His wandering hands rested on Jaehyun’s belt, tapping the metal of the buckle as his sinful tongue licked up to his earlobe and sucked on the hanging flesh; listening to Jaehyun’s exhales become increasingly more shallow. 

“Are you a hopeless romantic?” Yuta breathed into Jaehyun’s ear. He tugged on the belt and worked the leather out of the loop one handed.

“Didn’t take you as one.” 

His finger popped the top button of Jaehyun’s slacks and hooked on the zipper, slowly pushing it down as he raised his head up to look at him again.

Jaehyun cupped Yuta’s cheek and kissed him, it was the softest kiss Yuta had ever received. His eyes bulged when a gentle smile creeped upon Jaehyun’s lips and every nerve in Yuta’s body told him to run away but he didn’t; he stood there unblinking. 

“I am. I like the idea of romance, a love so strong it would make Eros jealous.”

Yuta could feel himself starting to panic, but had no idea what he was panicking for. His brain was going a mile a minute, he had questions to ask but was scared to find out the answers.

He flipped them around and folded a leg around Jaehyun’s waist and Jaehyun let Yuta’s fingers crawl into his hair and push their lips together again. 

“Would you give that to me?” Yuta whispers once they part for air, and Jaehyun knocks their foreheads together and closes his eyes with a deep breath. 

“I would.” 

Yuta doesn’t want to think anymore, the way Jaehyun looks at him is as if he’s the one he’s been looking for. He’s never been someone’s first choice outside of the web show and the idea of somebody loving him made him feel emotions that he wasn’t familiar with.

He took Jaehyun’s hand and dragged him into his bedroom. Now was not the time to think, he couldn’t do that to himself, not again. 

oOo

Loose strands of locks fall over Jaehyun’s eyes as he hovered over Yuta. He’s already three fingers deep and Yuta is holding on to the back of his neck as the moans pour from his mouth.

His black hair is sprayed across the pillow, contrasting with the white of his sheets, his previously pale torso splattered pink from where the blush travelled south, his thighs shook from either side of Jaehyun’s hips; tensing with every curl of Jaehyun’s digits within him or rubbing up against his sensitive walls, and the grand prize of his cock standing proud and smudging clear liquid against Jaehyun’s abs with every jolt. 

He was an absolute picture, and Jaehyun never wanted to forget it. 

Yuta’s head sunk into the pillows as a hand clutched the sheets above his head. He moaned Jaehyun’s name, teeth sinking into his bottom lip in a desperate attempt to keep it down but a circling motion of fingertips massaging his prostate had Yuta gasping and his back lifting off the bed with Jaehyun swallowing his moans. 

Yuta’s hips rolled against Jaehyun’s fingers, trying to feel more of them and when he looked up at Jaehyun, his eyes were watering and Jaehyun wiped the single tear drop that ran down his cheek.

“Please… I need-“

“Not yet.” The finality in Jaehyun’s voice sent a shiver down Yuta’s spine. Jaehyun removed his fingers and rubbed them against Yuta’s rim. Yuta could see him straining himself, veins pulled taut against the length of his cock and head flushed red. It made his mouth water, he wanted Jaehyun in his mouth. 

But it can wait, because Jaehyun was flipping him over and aggressively dragging his hips up, and his tongue lapping at his entrance and Yuta can see spots form behind his eyelids.

His screams are muffled by cotton, but Jaehyun can still hear them. He’s breathing harshly against the wetness of his hole, cooling the moisture only to lick around the area again; tongue dipping in occasionally and flicking the puckered skin rapidly.  
“You’re intoxicating.” Jaehyun whispers. He sounded a little breathless, but Yuta couldn’t be sure over the static in his ears.

He reached behind him and pushed Jaehyun’s face closer in. At some point, a finger re-enters him and it’s joined with Jaehyun’s tongue in a pleasure overload. 

Yuta can feel the burn in his gut, the slow build of heat and pressure that warned him of a pending orgasm.

He scratches at the sheets, trying to move away but Jaehyun has an iron grip on him and Yuta is panting because he’s going to come. He’s so, so close he can taste it and he needs Jaehyun to.

Jaehyun flips Yuta back over and raises one of Yuta’s legs to rest on his shoulder. Yuta sees him jerk his cock a few times while his eyelids droop to something heavy and lustful. 

He feels the first nudge of Jaehyun’s cock against his entrance; tip rubbing against him mockingly. 

It was driving Yuta insane. 

“How badly do you want me?” Jaehyun asks 

Yuta scoffed. Jaehyun waited as Yuta finished laughing to hear his answer. 

“You already know the answer to that.”

Jaehyun hummed and moved back. His hand stroked his cock idly, watching the way Yuta licked his lips and gulped at the sight of something that thick being so close to being inside him. 

“Do you want this?” 

Yuta sighed. “So much.” 

“How much?” 

“A lot.”

“That’s not good enough.” 

Yuta groaned. He’d never been one for begging but with Jaehyun, all the embarrassment disappeared. 

His hand rested over Jaehyun’s, aiding his movement and slowly guiding the tip back between his cheeks. 

“If you don’t fuck me soon, I think I might die.” 

Jaehyun smirked and bent down until they were face to face, nose to nose, cheek to cheek. He held Yuta’s cheek as he pushed in, searching his eyes for any sort of pain, but was only met with pleasure. 

“Look at me.” Jaehyun whispered and kissed Yuta once. “Just look at me, I want to pinpoint the moment you give yourself over to me.” 

It was almost like time slowed down, Jaehyun’s length felt never ending. The stretch of his hole was delicious, pushing him to a limit he didn’t know existed, all because of Jaehyun. 

“Please fuck me.” Yuta couldn’t stop himself from saying. His hands braced Jaehyun’s arms, holding on to dear life. “Please make me come.” 

Jaehyun dragged out every stroke, he pulled out to the tip and pushed back in slowly, watching Yuta’s face as it mangled in pleasure.

Jaehyun watched every choked out sob Yuta released, every plea and beg to go faster, every weak attempt to get Jaehyun to slam into him harder, but it didn’t work; and he could see Yuta losing his mind in real time, body succumbing and losing control.

He thrashed on the bed, fist bitten raw with a string of drool escaping the corner of his mouth. His eyebrows raised high as a stream of incoherent sentences met Jaehyun’s ears. Yuta was gone, and it made Jaehyun twitch violently inside him. 

He lowered Yuta’s legs and spread them wide, his hand held under his knees to keep them apart as he fucked into him hard. 

The headboard groaned under their pace, knocking against the wall rhythmically as the drenched slapping of Jaehyun entering Yuta over and over echoed in the room. 

They were both on the cusp of release and Jaehyun winced every time Yuta tightened around him.

He pumped Yuta’s cock in time with his thrust, moans overpowering each other’s until Yuta swore loudly and wrapped a hand around his leaky cock.

“Is this what you imagined when you fingered yourself to me earlier?” Yuta nodded and hissed when the tip of Jaehyun’s cock hit the sensitive nerves inside him. 

“Harder… you fucked me… harder…” 

Jaehyun kept his hips close to Yuta’s, rolling deep and hitting his prostate dead on every time. 

The tell tales signs of an orgasm was back and Yuta made sure Jaehyun knew. 

His nails scraped down Jaehyun’s back, angry paths dented in his skin to forever remind him of this moment. He yelled Jaehyun’s name as he came, coating his lovers stomach in his juices as waves of endorphins dispersed throughout his system.

Jaehyun continued to fuck into Yuta’s limp body, he gathered up the come on his stomach with his thumb and sucked the digit and smiled when Yuta’s glassy orbs watched in awe.

“I’m close.” Jaehyun declared. 

His eyebrows knitted together in concentration as he increased his speed. He looked down and watched his cock slide in and out of Yuta’s juicy hole, sucking him into a tight heat that engulfed him. He moaned, unable to look away. 

“Do you like watching yourself?” Yuta asked weakly. 

“Next time we can fool around in front of a mirror.” 

Jaehyun slipped his cock out with ease and dragged Yuta up until he was level with his swollen length. He traced his thumb along Yuta’s bottom lip and forced his mouth apart with the digit, and it didn’t take Yuta long to understand and open his mouth wide.

His fist fucked his cock while his free hand held the back of Yuta’s neck. He coated Yuta’s lips with his precum, rubbing the tip along his thoroughly bitten lips, and leaving them glistening as he angled his cock towards Yuta’s ready and waiting tongue. 

“Baby, I’m coming.” Jaehyun panted and moaned when goops of semen dripped into Yuta’s mouth, and the black haired male stared at Jaehyun as he swallowed exaggeratedly, licking the corner of his mouth to catch the last of it.

None of them said a word as they both tried to recover their breaths and Yuta dragged both of them down onto the bed so they could look at each other side by side.

“You were better than I imagined.” 

Jaehyun kissed Yuta again, slower than before and laced their fingers together before bringing them to his lips and kissing each knuckle on the back of Yuta’s hand. 

“Before I met you I went through a terrible breakup, and I was a mess; that’s why Johnny bought me some web cam time… he thought it’d help take my mind off it and in a way it did, because you came into my life.”

There was that look again, the one that says “you’re the only thing that matters to me.” And it scared Yuta. 

He sat up and ran a hand through his damp hair sighing. 

“Listen Jaehyun-“

Jaehyun followed him and held him from behind, arms holding him close and nose buried into his hair. 

“I like you.” 

Every fibre in Yuta’s being told him to confess as well, to tell Jaehyun how he made him feel. Jaehyun made him feel wanted, loved, like he mattered to somebody. Jaehyun made him feel like he could be happy with reason for the first time in years and not because some slime ball was paying him to. 

But he’d been hurt before and that kind of pain doesn’t disappear in a day. 

“Jaehyun…” he started, heartbeat in his ears. 

“I… can’t… I don’t want to do this right now.” 

He slinked out of Jaehyun’s hold and picked up his clothes from the floor. His eyes prickled knowing that Jaehyun was probably watching him with devastation, and when he turned to look at him, he was right. 

The soiled sheets twisted around Jaehyun’s waist as he got up, and Yuta only barely pushed down the feeling of heartbreak clawing in his chest.

“Yuta?” 

“I think you should go.” Their eyes didn’t meet but Jaehyun could see the shimmer of lingering tears floating. 

He didn’t reply, and it took everything he had not to turn around and apologise before he left the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! sorry this chapter took a while to get out it’s a little bit longer than the rest! 
> 
> Angst warning! ! !
> 
> Also i’ve changed this story from seven chapters to eight (crowd cheers) and for story’s sake Win Win and Yuta are the same age. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support, comments and kudos i’m so glad people like this fic 😭

It had been a week since Yuta kicked Jaehyun out of his apartment and a week since he’d spoken to him. 

It’s not the first time Yuta had spent every waking minute of his day holding his phone hoping for someone to call; he’d been through it with ex boyfriends, fuck buddies he’d grown way too attached to, job interviews, but this one felt different. It felt like this particular call was life or death.

His sleeping pattern suffered as a result of it because Yuta was too scared to close his eyes in case he missed Jaehyun’s call, but it never came, and the anxiety was still as strong as it was watching Jaehyun exit his bedroom.

oOo

Yuta’s head bowed as he watched the lumps of unwhisked matcha float on top of his green tea latte; it was his favourite drink but he wasn’t in the mood for it.

His best friend Sicheng stared at him from across the table with his arms folded and expression unreadable. He didn’t know who else to call. Sicheng was always there to help him when things got tough and to give him his daily dose of a reality check. 

“So, let me get this straight-“ Sicheng begun, and brought his own mug to his lips. 

“You met a guy through work, ended up liking him a little too much, slept with him and now you’re avoiding him.” 

Yuta nodded. He hated it when Sicheng repeated his problems; somehow, he always made it sound ten times worse.

He heard Sicheng sigh and the weighty thud of his clay mug connecting with the table.

“Now where have I heard that before?”

Yuta wasn’t one to cry but right now he was. Giant tear drops fell from his eyes, landing on his balled up fists. He hated himself, for the first time in years something good had happened to him and he blew it, just like everything else, and now Jaehyun hated him and he had no idea on how to make things right again. 

He covered his eyes with his hands as he cried harder, no longer caring who saw him and Sicheng looked around the coffee shop awkwardly as he patted Yuta’s shoulder to calm him down. 

“Maybe you need something stronger than coffee.”

“I fucked up Sicheng.” 

His wet hands peeled from his face to reveal his reddened features, under eyes swollen and lips trembling.

“Why do I always fuck up?”  
“You don’t always fuck up.” Sicheng scooted his chair closer to Yuta with a concerned look on his face.

“I’ve seen you date loads of guys, some worse than others, but I’ve never seen you act like this for any of them. If this guy really means that much to you, you gotta bite the bullet and call him first.”

Yuta’s mouth parted to retaliate but Sicheng placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

“Call him and fix this. And if he doesn’t forgive you then he’s a fool, and after this no more crying over men that do not deserve you.”

Yuta sniffed. Sicheng was the only person he felt comfortable showing his feelings to because he knew he’d never judge him, and his methods might be a little harsh sometimes, but he appreciated him. 

“Thanks.” He mumbled and resumed drinking his coffee until his friend placed a hand over the top of his mug. 

“I’m serious about you needing something stronger than this.” 

Yuta looked at his watch; it was only twelve PM, but it wasn’t the first time he’d drank this early.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.”

oOo

Pure agony. That’s how Jaehyun would describe what he was feeling.

He’d spent the week at Johnny’s apartment because he couldn’t bare the idea of being alone in his own with only his demons to talk to him. 

He didn’t give his thoughts a chance to manifest because Jaehyun had been in this situation before, with his ex-girlfriend to be exact, and nearly drove himself to the brink of insanity dissecting and analysing every second of every conversation and where exactly it all went wrong. 

Jaehyun couldn’t put himself through that level of stress again, not when Yuta so clearly rejected his confession. 

He laid on the sofa with his arm folded behind his head, staring up at the ceiling while a foreign game show with way too many neon lights played in the background. 

He could see Johnny’s concerned expression from his peripheral vision, he looked like he wanted to say something which Jaehyun hoped he wouldn’t, but as usual he never got what he wanted. 

“So… are you planning on laying there all day?” Johnny asked as he stepped closer to him. “Because I don’t mind but I just don’t think it’s healthy for you, dude.”

Jaehyun didn’t move. The patterns on the ceiling begun to blur together to create a new shape, it was hurting his eyes yet he didn’t care.

Something cold touched his cheek and the sensation caused him to jump and look at the offender and Jaehyun saw Johnny standing next to him holding out an ice pole with a smile. 

“It’s hot, and you haven’t eaten anything all day.”

He pushed the treat into Jaehyun’s hands and opened his own before taking a seat on the arm of the chair. 

“Look man, I know you don’t want to talk but it’s killing me to see you like this. Remember when you broke up with your ex and spent three weeks at my apartment re-watching all your favourite rom-coms? Do you really wanna go through that again? Because I don’t! If anything, I think Yuta is waiting for you to call him.”

Melted ice pooled in Jaehyun’s hands. He felt numb, like he could hurt himself and still feel absolutely nothing. 

“Nothing matters.” He mumbled. 

Johnny sighed. “Are you being a drama queen on purpose? I sympathise with you, I really do, but from what you told me it sounds like you guys need to talk it out because this is a classic case of “we used sex as a way to mask our true feelings for each other because we’re both pussies.” 

Jaehyun tilted his head back to glare at his friend and Johnny cocked an eyebrow jokingly. 

His phone was placed on his chest and Johnny tapped the screen with a smile. “Just call him.” 

Jaehyun watched him walk away and held his phone closer to his torso. He looked his phone as he sighed and turned on his side to sleep. He was tired and didn’t feel like being awake anymore.

oOo

Six mini glasses neatly lined up in front of Sicheng as he watched Yuta down his seventh. He was drunk, Yuta knew this, Sicheng knew this, the bartender knew this and yet no one tried to stop him. Yuta thought the pain must have been evident if they continued to allow him to drink way past his limit.

He tapped the shot glass again to signal he wanted another but Sicheng silently shook his head and the bartender left them alone. 

“You’ve had enough.” He said. Yuta shook his head. 

“Nah, I need more. More shots!” 

Yuta lowered his head to the table. It was sticky from previous drinks and had a weird smell to it, but hints of wine invaded his nostrils and he had a flashback of how Jaehyun’s tongue tasted when it licked over his teeth.  
He groaned loudly and slammed his fist against the table. 

“I’m an idiot, right?” Yuta turned his head to face his friend, tears threatening to spill again. 

“I like Jaehyun… I like him so much it hurts, but I don’t deserve him Sicheng, he’s too good for me, he’s perfect! I wish you could see him, God you’d fall for him too, he’s gorgeous and kind, there’s not a bad bone in his body. He’s tall and handsome and so, so hot, and he’s educated and has a great job, women must fall at his feet… and the sex? Jesus Christ, I felt like I was floating. He made me come so hard I genuinely saw angels. I thought I died, but when I zoned back, he was there… holding me… with a smile that no one’s ever shown me before… I like him so much and he’s never going to forgive me.”

Sicheng listened to his friend ramble on about how amazing he thought Jaehyun was, and little did Yuta know that in the mist of his drunken state his friend was watching with a smile on his face. 

It was still early in the day but for Yuta it was time to call it a night. His words slurred as Sicheng tried to help him up and out of the bar. Yuta’s limp body draped over Sicheng’s form and his head rested heavy on his shoulders. He mumbled something about Jaehyun again but Sicheng couldn’t hear, all he knew was that whoever this guy was, he’d captured his friend’s heart for sure. 

oOo

Jaehyun was startled awake by the feeling of someone slapping his thighs. He jumped to his feet holding his chest as Johnny held his arms up in defence. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to tell you I’m heading out and won’t be home until late.” 

Jaehyun sighed with relief and lowered himself back to the sofa. He rubbed his face with his shirt and tried to get the sleep out of his eyes while he nodded in understanding towards his friend. 

“Okay.” 

Johnny gathered up his stuff and ruffled Jaehyun’s hair and the all-knowing sound of the front door clicking shut rung in Jaehyun’s ears.

The TV was still on and replaying some sitcom Jaehyun didn’t recognise. His eyes glued to the screen, listening to the canned laughter auto play to an unfunny joke and it distracted him for a while until his ears twitched hearing his phone vibrate. 

The sound didn’t register in his mind at first, too much in a lovesick daze to recognise what it was, but then something clicked and the reason for his sadness floated back into his memory and Jaehyun found himself pouncing on his phone.

The screen lit up and Jaehyun read the name clearly as Yuta’s name flashed in bold letters. 

His hands shook. He’d been waiting for this moment for what felt like a lifetime, but now that it was here, Jaehyun didn’t know what to do. 

He answered the call and slowly brought the device to his ears, waiting for his lovers’ voice to seep into his ears. 

“Hello?”

Jaehyun’s chest caved in. It wasn’t Yuta but the voice of a man he didn’t recognise. The voice was neutral yet had a serious undertone to it. It made Jaehyun feel uneasy.

“Who is this?” he replied, suddenly more alert. 

He heard the man whisper something as well as a loud noise in the background that made him flinch.

“Ah, please excuse me, my name is Dong Sicheng, I’m a friend of Yuta’s. Am I speaking to Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun nodded but immediately scolded himself for being stupid. 

“Yeah, that’s me… what’s going on?”

He heard the same noise again and Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. 

“Unfortunately, it’s about Yuta. There’s been a problem, can you come to his apartment? It’s urgent.” 

Jaehyun was already putting his shoes on and grabbing his jacket. Yuta was in trouble? Worry struck him. 

“What- What happened to him?” he asked as he grabbed Johnny’s spare keys and unlocked the door. 

“I’ll explain when you get here, just please hurry.”

His entire body was pulsing. Jaehyun ran down the stairs and thanked his luck when he saw a cab driving past the apartment. 

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes, I already know his address.” 

Sicheng thanked him and disconnected the call and Jaehyun sighed as the cab sped off to his destination.

oOo

Jaehyun’s banged on Yuta’s door forcefully and was greeted by a handsome man with brown hair. 

“Where is he?” he huffed slightly out of breath from panic and taking the stairs two at a time. “Is he here?”

Jaehyun barged his way into the home, not bothering to take his shoes off, and looked around the apartment.

The handsome man pointed towards the back of the house lazily. “Don’t worry, he’s passed out drunk in his room.” 

Jaehyun cocked his head perplexed. The handsome man held his hand out in greeting but shyly took it back once he realised Jaehyun had no intention of shaking it. 

“We spoke on the phone and I have to admit I lied, Yuta is fine, I just needed a reason to talk to you and I was afraid you wouldn’t want to meet me seeing as… you know… we don’t actually know each other.” 

Anger clouded Jaehyun’s vision. He could have punched him. He’d spent the entire cab journey devoured by anxiety only to find out it was for nothing.

His jaw clenched but he calmed himself down. One… two… three… count to ten like always… 

By the time Jaehyun reopened his eyes Sicheng was sitting on the sofa and patting the available seat next to him. 

“Let’s talk.” 

Jaehyun begrudgingly followed the sound of his patting but kept his distance by sitting on the arm of the seat. 

“What do you want?” 

Sicheng lowered his gaze to his lap, he fiddled with his fingers, twirling his thumbs around each other with a saddened expression. 

“I met Yuta in high school. He’d just arrived from Japan, didn’t know any Korean, but his parents had moved here for business. He was quiet and got bullied a lot, I saw it every day but wasn’t the kind of person to step in. After a while he started hanging with the wrong people until one day, he got beaten up so badly he couldn’t move, and I found him lying on the ground with a bloody nose. I helped him up and that’s how we became friends.” 

Jaehyun listened to Sicheng’s story, watched his attention move from his fingers to nervously picking at his jumper; Yuta did that too. 

“Fast forward a few years he started dating guys, every kind of guy you can think of. His dads company went bust and there was a lot of problems at home, so I think he did it to take his mind off it, and boy did he date some shit bags. Sometimes these guys would hit him, and he would turn up at my place in the middle of the night crying wearing only a thin shirt and a pair of shorts. It made me angry and sad, because he deserved better, someone to treat him the way he deserved to be treated.”

Jaehyun lowered himself onto the sofa completely, eyes locked on Sicheng. 

“Fast forward again and we’re adults. I won’t go into all the details, but he tells me he’s planning on becoming a cam boy. Obviously, I had my doubts, but Yuta is a strong guy who can take care of himself, so I was happy for him. He earned enough to get his own place, he set his own rules and it had the sexual freedom he’s always admired. It was working out. Sure, there were a couple of times where guys would try and find him in real life, but they were never a threat. Then he met one guy who was basically a roman sculpture, he was perfect, rich and sweet and we both thought Yuta had hit the jackpot, but he turned out to be a cheating piece of shit like all the rest.”

Sicheng turned his body towards Jaehyun and the seriousness in his pupils could have made Jaehyun shiver.

“And then suddenly Yuta tells me about you; another man who he’s met from his job, who is supposedly handsome and well off and kind so naturally I’m a bit wary of you.”

Sicheng inched closer to Jaehyun and Jaehyun feels his hands place over his. 

“He’s been hurt so much, and not just romantically. I know he pushed you away, but he doesn’t mean it. He’s stubborn and can be extremely irritating, but under all of that he’s just someone that craves love like anybody else, and if you don’t think you can give that to him then don’t waste his time.”

The warmth of Sicheng’s hand disappeared and the soft shifted from where the other stood up. Jaehyun didn’t know what to think; Yuta’s past had been thrown at him with no preparation. From the snippet of information Sicheng had told him, Yuta knew pain and Jaehyun wanted to take it all away.

He stood and faced Sicheng who was now toeing on his shoes by the front door. Jaehyun balled his fist, he’d only just met this man, but he was ready to declare something he couldn’t even to his ex.

“I love him.” He said. 

It felt correct.

Sicheng didn’t reply until he was halfway out the door. He faced Jaehyun and with the rest of his strength threw him the faintest smile. 

“Let’s hope you mean it.”

oOo

Yuta stirred in his sleep, groaning when the pending headache finally made itself known. 

He was still drunk, but he had expected this. 

He looked around for his phone with blurry eyesight, patting everything around him until his palm connected with soft flesh. He kneaded the skin, trying to work out who’s face it was. 

“Sicheng?” he mumbled.   
A hand flattened his spiky bed hair and lips kissed his forehead. 

“Try again.”

Yuta opened his eyes wider and saw the same dimpled smile he’d grown to love. 

“Jaehyun?”

His lover nodded. 

“What are you-“ Yuta hissed as his head pulsed violently. 

He collapsed on the bed again cursing and held Jaehyun by his shirt. Jaehyun hushed him and joined Yuta on the bed. He towered over him, brushing a few hairs away from his face and kissed his eyelids.

“We can talk later, sleep.”

Yuta fell victim to the sandman once again and Jaehyun soothed him with tender kisses and sweet whispers until his eyes grew heavy himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh so we have come to the end of this story! i know i’ve said this a couple of times already but thank you so much to everyone that enjoyed this fic and thank you for all the kind messages and kudos and especially thank you to my beta for proof reading! 
> 
> I plan to do a one shot in a few weeks so if you’re still hungry by the time you finish this fic please look out for more work soon! until we meet again i bid you farewell 💚

When Yuta had awoken it was night-time. He had no recollection of how he got home and he hoped he didn’t embarrass himself in front of Sicheng again.

He rolled over, ready to call Sicheng to help him out of bed but collided with a warm body next to him with toned arms holding him down.

Jaehyun slept calmly besides him, little puffs of air escaping from his nose every time he exhaled. Yuta gasped in surprise, but it was soon replaced by an overwhelming sense of happiness.

He traced Jaehyun’s jaw with the tip of his finger and felt freshly spouted stubble against his skin to the curve of his lips, naturally reddened and inviting until he could no longer hold back and slotted their mouths together. 

The arm around him tightened and Yuta flattened his hands against Jaehyun’s chest to stop him from falling on top of him completely. 

“Good morning to you too.” Came Jaehyun’s reply. His voice was rich and croaky, which Yuta thought was extremely sexy. 

“It’s night-time.” 

Jaehyun looked towards the solitary window in Yuta’s bedroom with a hum and turned back to his lover. “I guess you’re right.”

They kissed again. Yuta had tried to push Jaehyun away in fear that the combination of alcohol and sleep was too much of a mixture on his breath, but Jaehyun didn’t seem to mind and he made his point especially clear when a large hand slipped up the back of his crumpled shirt.

“I met your friend, Sicheng was it?” Jaehyun nipped at Yuta’s cheek and it earned him a gasp and a hip stutter. 

“Y-Yeah… is he still here?” Yuta’s eyes fluttered shut when Jaehyun’s wandering hands landed on his ass and proceeded to massage. 

“No, but I had a nice talk with him. He’s a cool guy.”

Jaehyun sucked on Yuta’s neck; he listened to Yuta’s tiny whimpers and loved how he angled his head to give Jaehyun more access. 

“He wants the best for you.” 

Jaehyun couldn’t help the way his body was reacting to Yuta’s silent moans, but as much as Jaehyun wanted to see him naked again, they had things to discuss. 

“Yuta…” Jaehyun lifted Yuta’s chin and his expression changed from flirty to serious.

“I want to apologise. I came on too strong and shouldn’t have put you in that position. This past week has been hell for me, and I’ll take whatever you give me so please… stay in my life.”   
Yuta had so much to say, but once again his voice betrayed him. He squeezed his eyes shut with a groan and pulled Jaehyun in closer. Why was he scared? It was just Jaehyun, the same Jaehyun he’d grown to love.

“I-“ he began. His headache was returning. 

“It wasn’t your fault, it’s me. Jaehyun I really like you, but I don’t know if we’ll work because I’m sure I’ll fuck everything up and you’ll leave.” 

Jaehyun sat up, eyebrows knitted together. “Why do you think that?” 

Yuta stroked Jaehyun’s arms. He toyed with his hair, twirling it around his fingers as he tried to avoid the question. 

“Because I’m not good enough for anyone, especially not you. You’re amazing and only deserve the best in life, and that doesn’t include me.”

A rush of annoyance came over Jaehyun. He sighed and got up from the bed. Yuta followed him to his feet and wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s waist, forehead resting on his back.

“I have a hard time trusting people because of the past, but I don’t want to feel like that with you… I like being with you and want us to… to be… together…”

Time stopped for both of them and Jaehyun could feel Yuta’s heartbeat against his back. Yuta’s arms shook as he held on tighter and buried his face into Jaehyun’s jumper.

“I’ll stay with you so stay with me.” 

Jaehyun turned in Yuta’s arms and lifted his face with both hands to place a chaste kiss to his dry lips. “Until you get bored of me.”

oOo

Jaehyun was on cloud nine and he liked to think Yuta was as well judging from how comfortable he was relaxing in his embrace. 

They talked more about their lives. Jaehyun told Yuta about his parents, growing up in Connecticut and how he was fluent in English but preferred speaking in Korean. He told Yuta about his ex-girlfriend of three years and how she had broken his heart the night he planned to propose and how he sometimes had nightmares during the night. 

Yuta told him about Osaka and how his parents got divorced because his father developed a drinking problem after his company went under, and why he barely spoke to him outside of the holidays. He told Jaehyun about his last boyfriend and how he caught him cheating in a dirty toilet stall of a club. 

They shared their lives, laid everything out on the table for the other to see because they wanted to create a level of trust that they could build on. 

And in the end, they both felt lighter because of it.

And now they were watching a show on Yuta’s laptop, spooning while Jaehyun plastered kisses along Yuta’s shoulders. 

“Hey, Jaehyun…” Jaehyun made a noise to indicate he was listening. 

“I just thought of something, if it wasn’t for your friend we never would have met.” 

He had a point. Johnny had practically forced him to watch Yuta perform, and as much as he doesn’t like to praise the man, he had to thank him for this. 

“Johnny does the right thing occasionally.” He sniggered. 

Yuta rolled over and brought Jaehyun’s hand to his lips. He kissed the rough skin, lips lingering. 

“Next month… ask me to be your boyfriend.” He started and lifted his eyes to meet Jaehyun’s.

“I won’t reject you.” 

Jaehyun smirked. His eyes crinkled and his dimples deepened. Yuta yelped when his lover dragged him in until he was nearly on top of his body and nestled his fingers in between his locks to fill the space between them. 

“I’ll make a note of it.” 

oOo

Everyone had noticed the change in Jaehyun. His colleagues constantly asked him who the new girl was and while Jaehyun hated their assumptions, he was too happy to take it to heart. 

This happiness was different than the one he felt with his ex; Yuta made him feel complete, energised, fulfilled. Every time he thought of Yuta he got butterflies in his stomach and heart, he couldn’t describe it nor did he want to.

And like he predicted, they couldn’t see each other whenever they wanted to, but every now and then Jaehyun liked to tune into Yuta’s show to support him, or if he was lucky get his own free show via video call, and it tied him over until he was able to get his hands on Yuta again. 

Things were good. Jaehyun couldn’t complain.

oOo

“So will you tell me what you’re wearing now?” Jaehyun asked in hushed tones. He had been forced to work overtime and it meddled with his planned call to Yuta, but he was alone in the office and decided to kill two birds with one stone. 

“If you weren’t still working, we could have face timed and you would have seen.” 

Jaehyun relaxed in his chair. He loosened his tie, hoping Yuta could hear the harsh tug of material and wet his lips. 

“If I wasn’t working, you’d be riding me right now.”

He sighed and spread his legs under his desk. His phone hung between his shoulders and ears as Jaehyun adjusted his slacks to give his crotch room to breathe. 

“I’d watch you become completely blissed out, your thighs would be on either side of my waist as you fucked yourself on my cock until you couldn’t take it anymore, and I wouldn’t help. I want you to take everything from me. Use me, be selfish.” 

Jaehyun heard Yuta curse and smiled. “Jesus Jaehyun… what time do you finish?”

Jaehyun looked at his desk clock. “Whenever I finish this stack of paperwork, but I’ll try to be as quick as possible.”

“Then I’ll be waiting for you in your room. Johnny is at yours, right?”

Jaehyun laughed. “He’s always at mine.”

“Then maybe he can warm me up while I wait.” Yuta joked.

Jaehyun sucked in a breath. “You really know how to push my buttons. Don’t fall asleep on me.” 

Jaehyun could hear the smile in Yuta’s voice. “Don’t worry I have your portable massager to keep me awake.” 

The call disconnected and Jaehyun groaned looking at the work he had to do. His phone flashed signalling an unread message and it was a photo of Yuta holding his hard cock towards the camera with the caption; “hurry up”

Jaehyun weighed out his options. On one hand, if he didn’t finish his work he would get in major trouble with his boss, but on the other, it was Friday and he had a horny guy waiting for him soon to be on his bed who may or may not fuck his best friend for starters. 

He had already talked himself out of the work. He packed his stuff up and took his laptop. He could finish everything over the weekend, but right now, Yuta demanded his attention and he wasn’t strong enough to say no.


End file.
